


Como si fuera una guerra

by waterflai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterflai/pseuds/waterflai
Summary: Lavender. Ron. Hermione. Había más de una guerra disputándose durante el 6º curso.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en livejournal y ff.net, como regalo para Thaly (en 2009?)

Se da un pequeño retoque en el maquillaje y busca la aprobación en el reflejo del espejo antes de bajar a la sala común.

Desde las escaleras los oye discutir, todos saben que es lo único que hacen últimamente. Y eso si es que se hablan.

No hace falta ser muy observador para darse cuenta de que el motivo subyacente de cada discusión es ella, que se ha colado y hecho hueco entre ambos, distanciándolos.

Se cruza con Hermione, que no disimula su mirar airado. Esta situación se ha convertido en una especie de guerra, absolutamente secreta y absolutamente fría. Y no será una guerra de verdad, pero cuando se lucha contra Granger saben más dulces las victorias. Sobre todo cuando éstas tienen una sonrisa que pronuncia su nombre, tan suave como una caricia; tienen unos labios que son capaces de llevarla al paraíso con cada roce y una mirada que la recorre, deseándola y haciéndola sentir especial.

Porque no será una guerra, pero cuando Lavender ve a Ron, tan guapo e imponente, esperándola a ella al borde de la escalera, es como si hubiera ganado la más importante de las batallas.


End file.
